


Reunion

by Strato_Fall007



Series: My Showdown Bandit Ocs [3]
Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Crying, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff, Reunions, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strato_Fall007/pseuds/Strato_Fall007
Summary: Selma, having been depressed for years because of the loss of her daughter, is about to have the reunion of a life time
Relationships: Faceless Bandit/Oc
Series: My Showdown Bandit Ocs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585273
Kudos: 4





	Reunion

Selma stared down at the table as her mind wandered, this is how she spent most of her day ever since the show ended, what else could she do? Stringless were running rampant, everyone was either dead, dying, or crazy, and bandits were causing trouble all the time. But they stayed away from her home and left her be, Faceless made sure of that, he would check in constantly to make sure she was okay and taking care of herself.

He would even try to cheer her up anyway he could, telling funny stories, playing the guitar and singing songs, and telling silly puns but none of it really worked. It would cheer her up for a bit but she’d be back in her sorrow not even five minutes later, but she really did appreciate his effort. He acted like things were okay to help her but she knew he was just miserable as her, he was just really good at hiding it, but she knew when he was lying and she knew he was suffering.

Every time she tried to talk about it he would just deny it or try to change the subject, and if she kept pushing he would get defensive and silent or leave for a bit, nothing worked with him. This depression didn’t start when the show was canceled, it was there long before, it started when Rookie got put in the box and it kept growing every time she was replaced and it reached its peak when the show was canceled and everyone became miserable.

Meanwhile outside her door, Rookie nervously stared at the front door, it had been a life time since she had been at her house and the once familiar place now felt foreign and foreboding to her. Her hand wavered over the door and her breathing quickened, Faceless noticed her nervous behavior and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, Rookie smiled at him.

“You can do this, she’ll be happy to see you,” He said.

“I know, but I can’t shake this feeling that something will go wrong, that she won’t be happy to see me,” Rookie replied.

“That would never happen, she’s your mom, she loves you more than you can imagine,” Faceless reassured her.

“Yeah, but how are we gonna tell her that I know that you’re my dad?” Rookie asked.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, and to be honest she’ll probably be thrilled that you know,” Faceless answered.

Rookie looked at him with a smile and looked back at the door and took a deep breath before grabbing the handle and opening the door.

Selma heard the familiar creak of the door and didn’t move, she assumed it was just Faceless visiting to try and cheer her up for a bit, Rookie stared at her mom frozen as she tried to think of something, anything, to say to her.

“Mom?” Rookie choked out.

Selma froze and her mind paused as she slowly turned around to see who spoke in that all too familiar voice, when she saw who it was, her mind and heart raced. A part of her was thrilled to see her daughter again after so many years, another part was terrified that this was some sort of hallucination or dream and any moment she would wake up to find out it was fake. Selma slowly backed up as her breathing quickened and she clutched her chest as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“No, you’re not real, I’ve finally lost it, I’ve gone mad and I’m hallucinating,” Selma sobbed.

“Well, technically you can’t be since you admitted, people that are mad aren’t aware they’re unwell or hallucinating,” Rookie joked, trying to ease the tension, she groaned and cringed instead,” That was bad, I’m sorry, I’m trying to lighten the mood,” She apologized.

Selma almost laughed, this had to be Rookie, only Rookie would say that. She wanted to believe so badly that this was her daughter, back from the boxes to reunite with her but a part of her wouldn’t let her believe it, this was too good to be true.

“No, you’re dead, or in a box, you can’t be here.” Selma cried while covering her ears to drown out her voice.

Faceless approached and Selma and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his embrace.

“Selma, she’s here, she’s back, she’s finally home,” Faceless whispered.

Selma looked at him with shock and then looked at Rookie who smiled nervously at her, “Yep! It’s me! The original Rookie! You can tell from the missing eye!” Rookie excitedly said.

Selma couldn’t fight back the smile that grew on her face, she slowly and hesitantly approached the girl, scared that she would disappear at any moment, she kneeled down in front of her and slowly reached out to touch her. When she felt Rookie’s wooden cheek, she choked on a sob as a smile grew on her face, Rookie smiled back at her and held her hand.

“My little girl, my sweet little Rookie,” Selma whispered.

“I’m like sixteen but I’ll let you have this just once,” Rookie jokingly replied.

Selma choked on a mix of a laugh and a cry and pulled Rookie into a tight embrace, Rookie returned the hug and Faceless joined them and wrapped his arms around the two and pulled them closely to him. Selma felt joy like she had never felt in years, her wooden heart sang and she sobbed as she hugged Rookie tightly, soon everyone in the hug started crying tears of joy.

“I missed you so much, I thought I’d never see you again,” Selma cried.

“I did too,” Rookie replied,” You’re not gonna believe the adventure Faceless and I had while trying to get to you,” Rookie excitedly said..

“Wait, you and Faceless traveled together all the way here? Rookie, do you know?” Selma asked.

Rookie paused for a moment, “Yeah, I kind of found out the way here,” She awkwardly replied.

Selma looked at Rookie shocked and then turned to look at Faceless, he nervously smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I, kind of told her while on our trip,” He answered.

Selma looked back to Rookie,” So you know?” She asked.

“That Faceless is my dad? Yep,” Rookie confirmed her suspicions,” I will admit, I didn’t take it well at first but we worked it out,” She added.

Selma felt joy in every fiber of her being, every dream of hers was coming true, Rookie, the original Rookie, was back and not only did she know the truth about Faceless but she seemed happy about it, they were finally a complete family.

Selma quickly reached for the both of them and pulled them into a tight embrace which they happily returned.


End file.
